villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal Council
The Royal Council is the gathering of several kings, emperors, aristocats and sultans, all summoned to make their stand against the villain alliance. The faction plays a major role in Heroes vs. Villains War. Members Heroes Vs Villains War * King Stephan ** Queen Leah ** Knights * King Hubert ** Prince Phillip * The King ** The Grand Duke ** The Guards * Queen Uberta ** Lord Rogers * King Arthur * Sir Ector ** Sir Kay ** Sir Pellinore * King Morpheus ** Nemo *** Icarus ** Princess Camille ** Professor Genius * The Emperor ** Chi-Fu ** The Chinese Imperial Army * Kashekim Nedakh * King Jarol ** Taro ** Teegra * The Sultan * King Nod * King Papa ** Princess Irene ** Knights * King Haggard (Traitorous Member of the Council) Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War * King Morpheus ** Nemo ** Princess Camille ** Professor Genius * King Arthur *King William * Queen Uberta ** Lord Rogers * King Jarol ** Taro ** Teegra * King Nod **Servants **Princess Yum-Yum * King Papa ** Princess Irene ** Knights *President * King Haggard (Traitorous Member of the Council) **Prince Lir Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Heroes Vs Villains War: King Stefan.jpg|King Stephan (The Ruler of an unknown kingdom in Germany, and a secondary character in the animated movie, Sleeping Beauty, King Stephan is the de facto leader of the society) 1213937 1367841048103 full.jpg|Queen Leah (The Wife of King Stephan and a secondary character in the animated movie, Sleeping Beauty, Leah plays a supportive role in Heroes vs. Villains War) King Stephan's Knights.jpg|King Stephan's Knights (Loyal Knights, in the service of King Stephan, and minor characters in the animated movie, Sleeping Beauty, the Knights will become involved in the final events of the war) King Hubert.jpg|King Hubert (A Ruler of an unknown kingdom, the close friend of King Stephan, and a secondary character in the animated movie, Sleeping Beauty, King Hubert is amongst the chielf rulers, who help establize the society) Prince Philip.jpg|Prince Phillip (The Son of King Hubert, and the deuteragonist of the animated movie, Sleeping Beauty. The courageous and brave prince, fight to defend his country, his close people, and his love interest, Aurora) King Cinderella.jpg|The King (The Ruler of a short kingdom in France, and a secondary character in the animated films, Cinderella, the King's wrath usually leads him to fight more menacing foes, or even his fearfull second-in-command captain, the Grand Duke) Grand Duke.jpg|The Grand Duke (The second-in-command of the French King, and a secondary character in the animated films, Cinderella, the Grand Duke usually recieves the worst from the King, as he threatens his life, for the good actions to happen. Still, he provides great assistance to the King and his allies, whenever the situation is needed) King's Guards Cinderella.jpg|The King's Guards (The Loyal Troops of the French King, and minor characters in the animated movies, Cinderella. The Guards serve the King and they would help him in his battles against the villains) Queen Uberta.jpg|Queen Uberta) (The Queen of an unknown kingdom, and a secondary character in the animated movies, The Swan Princess, Uberta doesn't have enough potetial to deal with powerfull enemies. Still, she helps improvise the society) Lord-Rogers.jpg|Lord Rogers (The second-in-command of Queen Uberta, and a secondary character in the animated movies, The Swan Princess, Rogers does his best to help Uberta, from evil forces, who threaten them, though not always succeeding) 52212a6567824bbdb2d1bcb8190bcc8c.jpg|King Arthur (The ruler of Camelot, and a supportive protagonist in the animated movie, Quest for Camelot), King Arthur is a completely different personality from his disney counterpart. He provides great help to the Royal Council and it's members.) Sir Ector.jpg|Sir Ector (A former knight of sorts, the adoptive father of Arthur, and a minor character in the animated movie, The Sword in the Stone, Ector is devoted to stop the villains rising, from taking over the world) Sir Kay.jpg|Sir Kay (The son of Sir Ector and the adoptive brother of Arthur, Sir Kay is initially a neutral personality, though later, he provides great assistance to the Royal Council, against evil forces) Sir Pelinore.jpg|Sir Pellinore (The trustful knight of Uther and Sir Ector, and a minor character in the animated movie, The Sword in the Stone, Sir Pelinore briefly appears in the tournament, and it is unknown if he would fully participate) King Morpheus.jpg|King Morpheus (The Ruler of a dreamplace, called Slumberland, and the secondary character in the movie, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, King Morpheus is determined to save the world from the evil forces of the villains. His magic wand is able to drive off many of the villains attacks) Nemo.png|Nemo (The pupil of King Morpheus, and the main protagonist of the animated movie, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. An optimist, yet a fearful young boy, Nemo is determined to save the world from the villains, who tempt to claim it for themselves) Icarus.jpg|Icarus (An animal companion of Nemo, and a secondary character in the animated movie, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, Icarus has lack of fighting experience, though he provides moral support to the main heroes) Princess Camille.jpg|Princess Camille (The princess of Slumberland, ruled by King Morpheus, and a secondary character in the animated movie, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. Though, looking like a royal princess, Camille is more than she seems, as she is able to fight in her own right) Professor Genius.jpg|Professor Genius (The advisor of King Morpheus and Nemo, and a secondary character in the animated film, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. A sophisticated mentor to Nemo and his friends, Professor Genius provides little help to the faction, as he does not have the skill to fight in the battles against the villains.) Emperor-of-China.png|The Emperor of China (The wise ruler of China, and a secondary character in the animate films, Mulan. The Emperor relies more to tactic and strategy, rather than brute force, thus making him an easy target for the power hungry villains.) Chi Fu Mulan.jpg|Chi-Fu (The royal advisor of the Emperor, and a neutral personality in the animated movie, Mulan, Chi-Fu does not display a large role in the tournament, being only featured in the side of the Emperor. Nothing more is known about him.) Chinese Imperial Army.png|The Chinese Imperial Army (The loyal soldiers of the Chinese Emperor, and secondary heroes in the animated movie, Mulan. The soldiers willingly devote their lives to protect the Emperor's life and the world, from the power hungry villains) Atlantis 06.jpg|Kashekim Nedakh (The ruler of Atlantis, and a secondary character in the animated movie, Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Nedakh rallies on the protection of his people, rather than choosing war sides, making him vulnerable against powerfull enemies.) King Jarol.png|King Jarol (The ruler of Firekeep, and a secondary character in the animated movie, Fire and Ice, King Jarol helps his fellow kings to defend the world, from the forces of evil.) Taro.png|Taro (The son of King Jarol, the brother of Teegra, and a minor protagonist in the animated movie, Fire and Ice.) Teegra.jpg|Teegra (The royal daughter of King Jarol, the sister of Taro, and one of the main protagonists of the cult animated movie, Fire and Ice. Teegra develops a strong relationship with Larn, to whom he eventually confess her feelings to him. She plays a supportive role in the war.) Sultan.jpg|The Sultan of Agrabah (The unidentified ruler of Agrabah, and a secondary character in the animated movies, Aladdin. Despite his old age, the Sultan is fulfilled with action and adventure, though it doesn't mean, that he avoids his strict responsibilities. He assists his fellow royal rulers, in their battles against the villains) King Nod.jpg|King Nod (The ruler of the Golden City, King Nod is infamous for his sloth behavior and his constantly sleepy nature. Still, he would become fearfull if any enemy would attack his kingdom. He joins officially the alliance, since the villains uprising in the following war.) King-papa.jpg|King Papa (The ruler of an unknown kingdom in the mountains, possibly located somewhere in Hungary, and a secondary character in the film adaptation, the Princess and the Goblin. King Papa once had a conflict against Prince Froglip, but now he joins the Royal Council, in order to prevent the villains from taking over their home) Irene.jpg|Princess Irene (The royal princess of King Papa, and the main heroine of her own film adaptation, the Princess and the Goblin. Princess Irene is aware of her father's fears and prepares herself for the next invasion, led by the villains) King Papa's Knights.png|King Papa's Knights (The royal knights of King Papa, and secondary characters in the animated film, the Princess and the Goblin, the Knights serve the will of King Papa, and defend him at all cost. They play a minor role in the war.) King Haggard from The Last Unicorn.png|King Haggard (The miserable ruler of an unknown kingdom and the main villain of the animated film, the Last Unicorn. The only member of the alliance, who turns traitor and aids the villain alliance, in their conflict against the heroes.) Scheduled to Appear in Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two): Princess Celestia.jpg|Princess Celestia (The Co--Ruler of Equestria, and a secondary character in the animated series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is confirmed to appear in the second part of the war, as stated by the official trailer) King James.png|King James (The ruler of England, in the 17th century, and a secondary character in the sequel, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World. King James is a mean and strict king, yet a simple-minded and snoob ruler, easily falling to lies and false truths. He is set to appear in the second war, as stated by the official trailer) Category:Factions Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Royal Council Category:Movie Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team Heroes Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War